molly_of_denalifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Molly of Denali episodes
This is a list of episodes of Molly of Denali. Note: episodes are listed in production order. A one hour compilation of random episodes aired as the series premiere on July 15. https://www.ket.org/series/MDEN/ #Grandpa's Drum / Have Canoe, Will Paddle: Molly goes on a mission to find Grandpa's drum and return his songs to him. / Connie teaches Molly, Tooey, and Trini to canoe, but her coaching techniques are unusual. (August 5, 2019) #Berry Itchy Day/Herring Eggs or Bust: Molly and her family go berry-picking, but their trip is cut short by a swarm of pesky mosquitos. / Molly is thrilled when her cousin Randall calls from Sitka to say he's harvesting herring eggs - her absolute favorite food. (July 16, 2019) #Cabbagezilla/Name Game: Trini's excited to enter Big Green, her giant cabbage, into the Alaska State Fair, but a suspicious moose keeps nibbling its leaves. / Molly learns that only an elder can give you your Native name and getting one will require impressing the unimpressible Aunt Merna. (July 23, 2019) #First Fish/A-Maze-Ing Snow: Molly must put her knowledge of the salmon life cycle to the test to catch her first fish. / Trini gets lost in a giant maze of snow. (July 17, 2019) #Bird in the Hand/Bye-Bye Birdie: Molly's consults her bird call book when she encounters a lost bird. / Molly and Trini are alarmed when the baby puffin chicks begin to jump off a cliff! (July 18, 2019) #Culture Clash/Party Moose: Molly retells the story of the summer Trini moved to Qyah from Texas, and how she and Tooey attempted to make Trini feel at home. / Molly must figure out how to get a moose off the runway before she can visit Nina for her birthday. (July 22, 2019) #Eagle Egg Hunt/Dream Tube: Molly and Dad head to the Windsong Wildlife Area to fix an eagle nest camera. Molly and her friends have their eye on a spectacular water tube for sale at the Trading Post, but they don't have enough money to buy it. (July 30, 2019) #Hot Springs Eternal/Tooey's Hero: It's winter and Molly is set on discovering a hot springs Grandpa Nat once found in a blizzard. Tooey's hero, dog musher Eugene Pike, recreates a historic mail run across interior Alaska. (July 24, 2019) #The Worm Turns/Little Dog Lost: Molly, Tooey, and Trini believe giant ice worms are responsible for a power outage at the Trading Post, thanks to a spooky story from Grandpa Nat. When Tooey's newest dog Anka wanders off in the woods, Molly and Tooey find ways to lure her back home (July 29, 2019) #Suki's Bone/Brand New Flag: Molly, Tooey, and Oscar discover that playful pooch Suki has made an important archeological discovery. Molly announces a contest to design an original flag for the Denali Trading Post. (July 31, 2019) #Sap Season/Book of Mammoths: Auntie Midge teaches Molly and Tooey how to tap trees so they can make more birch syrup. Molly and her Dad are shocked when Travis, a tourist, announces that the goal of his expedition is to find a living woolly mammoth. (August 12, 2019) #New Nivagi/Crane Song: Molly is entrusted with her Grandpa Nat's secret nivagi recipe for the annual Qyah Ice Cream Competition. Molly can't wait to help Nina and Dr. Antigone band baby cranes. (August 19, 2019) #Fiddle of Nowhere/A Splash of Mink: Oscar is finally old enough to play in Qyah's annual fiddle festival, but he breaks an E string the morning of the event. Molly and Trini can't wait to get their jig on at the Qyah Tribal Hall, but on the way, they run into an adorable, tiny mink that leaves them covered in a big, stinky smell. (August 26, 2019) #? #? #Tooth or Consequences/Qyah Spy: Molly panics about going to the dentist. / Molly and Tooey stumble upon a mystery visitor in Qyah. (October 10, 2019) #Turn on The Northern Lights!/Fiddlesticks: Molly makes it her mission to show Trini the Northern Lights. Molly realizes she wants to play the drum instead of the fiddle, but has to figure out how to tell her friend, Oscar, that she won't be taking lessons from him anymore. (October 7, 2019) #Ice Sculpture/Tale of the Totem: Molly organizes an ice-sculpting competition in Qyah. Molly and Randall accidentally lose a piece of the totem pole needed for the totem pole raising in Sitka. (October 11, 2019) #? #The Night Manager/Not So Permafrost: Molly and Trini have trouble checking in the Sassy Ladies of Saskatoon when they arrive at the Trading Post a day early. Molly is determined to save the old clubhouse from sinking completely into the ground. (October 9, 2019) #Mollyball/Visit Qyah: The kids create a new game called Mollyball. Molly convinces a travel guide writer to visit Qyah so the village can be added to the guidebook. (October 8, 2019) Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Guides